Actions Speak Louder
by FluffyDolphin
Summary: A one-off piece of Christmas fluff. The secret meaning of scarves! Kakairu.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a fan fic based on Masashi Kishimoto's creation. Direct quotes from the translated manga by Shonen jump and from the translated anime have been used but again this is not my work.

A/N Ok, for the sake of this fic, Christmas in Naruto's world is a fairly big deal. I have not experienced Christmas in Japan (yet) and have no idea how much Christmas is generally celebrated. If it isn't much then we can all just pretend that this is an alternate universe where Christmas is just as important to everyone in Konoha as it is here. And by here I mean England. 'Cos that is where I live. Anyhoo, it wouldn't be much of a Christmas fic if they didn't make much of Christmas.

P.S This is my first fan fic so anyone who feels like reviewing, please go easy on me.

Also, I wanted to have this done before Christmas day but it being my first attempt at this didn't realise how long my idea would take to write up. But it's not _too_ late right?

Enjoy!

Actions Speak Louder 

Iruka stepped from his apartment and into the freezing December air. Round his neck he wore what normally stayed buried in the bottom of his wardrobe but was always dug out for mornings like this one - the red and green stripped scarf that his mother had given him when he was small. He hadn't really appreciated it at the time and had merely thanked his mother as politely as he had been brought up to do not wanting to hurt her feelings. His mother had smiled knowingly all the same and had said, "You may not realise right now what it means to me when I give you this scarf Ruka, but I have made it quite long so you can use it every year." Iruka had been doubtful. But he _had_ found the scarf useful in the winter months when he had to walk to and from school, or on those winter missions as a genin that involved taking dogs for walks or weeding an old lady's garden. Gradually he began to appreciate his mother's gift. All the more so now that the gift giver was gone. Now, Iruka looked forward to the cold days of winter so he could recover his scarf from its summer hibernation and cheer himself with memories of happy days with his parents.

Making his way through the streets of Konoha, busy even this early on a winter's morning, Iruka reminded himself how lucky he was to have such a home; its residents warm and friendly for the most part and its ninjas dedicated to its protection. The familiar feeling of pride at the thought that he was responsible for the education of these defenders' children accompanied this thought. Iruka truly loved his home and all the people in it, would willingly die to protect it himself. Indeed, he nearly had when Mizuki had betrayed the village and attempted to steal the sacred scroll. Luckily, that episode had brought Naruto and himself closer together and he would never regret that day. _Not when I have such a reward in Naruto's affection_ he thought.

The streets thronged with people going to work, shopkeepers opening up their shops full of Christmas gifts and decorations, early Christmas shoppers sampling Christmas foods and inspecting goods, children on their way to school distracted by the feeling of anticipation of the coming festivities and of course Konoha's ninjas on their way to their assigned missions or to pick up new ones. One such group of ninjas caught Iruka's attention. Quite literally.

"Hoi, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's face broke into an easy smile as Naruto and the rest of Team 7 made their way towards him. "Ohayo gozaimasu," greeted the young chuunin and was greeted in return by Sakura whose cheeks were rosy with the cold. Sasuke just looked solemn as usual and gave a nod in Iruka's direction. The warmest greeting he would get Iruka feared.

"Ohayo."

Iruka turned to the owner of the drawled salutation. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," he returned with a friendly smile. "Where are you all headed this morning?"

"Naa!" It was Naruto who cut in, "We've got to take that rich-old-lady-who lives-on-the-outskirts-of-the-village's dogs for a walk. What a stupid mission! Why can't we do any escort work? This is too easy for the future Hokage!"

"Naruto!" Sakura interjected, "We do the missions we've been given. Besides, you don't hear Sasuke complaining." _Though why the hell not I don't know. Naruto's right, damn it, this mission sucks!_ Inner Sakura added her two-penneth worth.

Sasuke merely grunted. Kakashi looked vaguely amused.

_Probably thinking about the book he'll read while they complete their mission_ Iruka thought wryly. Suddenly something struck him. Looking at Team 7 he realised not one of them was wrapped up against the cold. Something inside Iruka flipped to irate teacher mode.

"And why, when you have such a mission, one involving _walking_ in the cold unless you plan to drag the poor creatures through the tree-tops, are you not wearing warm clothing?"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at him blankly. Then Naruto and Sakura had the decency to look slightly sheepish while Sasuke looked defiant.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei is right guys," Kakashi finally contributed, "He is wise and thinks only of your comfort and safety."

Iruka refused to rise to the Kakashi's teasing. "That includes you" he said, turning toward the silver-haired jounin. "I know you're going to be sitting in a tree somewhere reading that book of yours and you should know better than to not take precautions to keep yourself warm."

Kakashi's eyes curved into happy arches. Leaning into Iruka so that Iruka blushed at the familiarity he said "Well, as I don't own a scarf I guess I'll have to think of other things to keep me warm while I read my book. And I'll make sure these guys wrap up warm before we start the mission. Ja ne Iruka-sensei." Kakashi waved a final goodbye and ushered his team down the street, Naruto looking behind and waving at his former teacher before turning to Sasuke to loudly proclaim that he would walk his dog the best and prove he was a better ninja than Sasuke. Sasuke refrained from commenting.

It was at that moment that Iruka realised what Kakashi had said a few moments ago.

"Eew, Kakashiii!!!!"

Ten minutes later Iruka arrived at the school, let himself in and made his way to the staff room to make his morning cup of tea and go over the lesson plans he had drawn up one last time to familiarise himself with what he was doing that day. Weapons practice first period, chakra theory second period and then stealth skill before lunch he reminded himself. While the water boiled Iruka thought back to his encounter with Naruto and the others. Why had he become so irritated with the lack of warm clothing among them? While he could explain his concern for Naruto's welfare he could not place why he was so bothered that Kakashi had not been wearing one? _Guess I'll put it down to my short-temperedness and the fact that a lack of scarf-wearing must be one of those things that gets to me_ he thought with wry amusement. He thought again of Kakashi's parting words and smiled despite himself. _Pervert_. He remembered, again with amusement, how he had once been intimidated by the man only a few years older than himself.

"Group seven – Naruto and the others…What kind of teacher did you assign them Lord Hokage? Is he very strict?"

Iruka had invited the Third to lunch to enquire about Naruto's new teacher.

"Who…Kakashi?" the Third replied. "Does it worry you? Here." He responded further, passing Iruka a small book. "It's a roster of Kakashi's previous students among the junior level shinobi - who passed and who failed."

Iruka flipped through the pages. Then his eyes widened in shock. "It…It says…This…this is" Iruka could not find the words to express his disbelief.

"There is no denying," the Hokage said understanding his confusion, "that Kakashi is extremely strict and when his students come to him there are utterly naïve."

"I can see that," Iruka stammered "but…no one? No one at all?"

Iruka had been totally bewildered by the knowledge that Kakashi had never been in charge of a genin team before. This had turned to worry over whether Naruto was in good hands. Kakashi seemed a harsh and strict taskmaster and Iruka had fretted. Speaking to Naruto had, however, lessened these fears somewhat. Naruto spent much of his time with his new team mates and sensei. For Iruka to spend anytime with Naruto he had to also spend time with the whole of Team 7. Ramen outings were frequent and Iruka was able to see that Kakashi was not the terrifying super elite jounin that was reported. At times he seemed rather sad and wistful, though Iruka could never determine whether this wasn't all in his imagination. Spending a little time with Kakashi and the rest of the team had enabled Iruka to feel comfortable enough to ask one day when Kakashi dropped off a mission report, "By the way, is Naruto doing well with his team mates?"

"Well to an extent," had been the response.

"I've been busy lately so I haven't seen him once since he got back," Iruka blushed at his neglect. "So I was a little worried."

"As you know, Iruka sensei, Uchiha Sasuke is with him. Naruto sees him as a rival so things are a little difficult." His eyes then became happy arches as he reported "But as a result his abilities are improving. He's improving so fast he'll reach your level, the level if the man he respects, in no time."

"I'm glad" Iruka beamed. And he was. Glad that Naruto finally had some focus for all his energy. Kakashi had beamed back.

This rather tenuous camaraderie had almost been marred not long after however, by Iruka's claims that Kakashi should not enter his team for the chuunin exams. He was worried that Naruto was being pushed too far too early and that the shock of a hard failure would leave him crushed. Kakashi has been severe in his response to Iruka's misgivings.

_"They are no longer your students, there are my subordinates."_

Iruka winced now to recall it. At the time he had not understood Kakashi's reasoning, had worried for Naruto's safety and well-being. But as time passed he came to understand that Kakashi cared for his team very much indeed. Teamwork was extremely important to him and Iruka was able to recall all the times Naruto had complained about the way Sasuke did not live up to his side of the teamwork bargain. As the months went by he came to realise that Kakashi nurtured the side of Naruto that Iruka could not reach - the wild ambitious side that made him want to takes risks, push himself to the limit to reach his dream of becoming a great ninja and becoming Hokage. Iruka's concern had been for Naruto's safety when Naruto himself realised risks needed to be taken if one's dreams were to be realised and had worried for his well-being when Naruto had long since recognised the role that self sacrifice and hard work that were needed to achieve goals. And so had Kakashi. With a better understanding of Naruto's sensei, Iruka had stopped worrying and instead concentrated on spending time with those he cared about; his pupils, his colleagues and Naruto and his team. Iruka's apologies for his words and misgivings had enabled the two sensei to start afresh, with no feelings of discomfort in each others presence and a common goal in seeing Naruto grow into a fine and upstanding ninja.

Iruka heaved a huge sigh and stretched his arms above his head. Picking up the last of the paperwork and filing it away, Iruka rose from his desk and left the staff-room. _Right_ he thought with glee, _time for some Christmas shopping_. This was something the young teacher loved best about this time of year. Every year he kept the evening of the 23rd of December, the night when all the shops were open late, free in his schedule and looked forward to wandering among the Christmas market stalls choosing the gifts he would give to those he cared about. This year was no exception. Locking up the school Iruka decided he had better grab something to eat first. The night was crisply cold and it had been dark some two hours.

He headed for Ichiraku guessing whom he might find waiting there. He was right.

"Iruka-sensei!" A large orange bundle flew at him from the ramen stall's stools.

"Naruto!" Iruka laughed, "Fancy some ramen?"

"Hai!" was the enthusiastic reply.

While they ate Naruto told Iruka about the party he was going to.

"Kiba says we can all stay over and there'll be food and everything. Even ramen he told me. We have to go Christmas morning when his parents come back from his grandparents but it'll be cool. Shikamaru will be there and Shino and Ino and even Sasuke said he'll come; Sakura's coming too with Ino and…"

Iruka listened to Naruto's enthusiastic chatter with a smile. He understood what a big deal this was for Naruto. At school he had been friendless and alone, an outcast. Now that he had settled down as a ninja he had earned the respect and friendship of his peers, and Iruka wished him every joy of it.

"Although," Naruto stated after a pause in the conversation, "I do feel sorry for Kakashi-sensei. I had jokingly asked if he wanted to come to the party and he replied that he was on night watch that night."

"Hmm, unfortunately someone has to be on watch. Even at Christmas we can't afford to relax our guard against our enemies" Iruka mused.

"Well I dunno if he was being serious but that sucks. And apparently he volunteered for the job. Oh well, rather him than me!" and Naruto happily tucked into his second bowl of ramen.

For a while Naruto and Iruka just sat, ate and enjoyed each other's company, something they were rarely able to do when it wasn't a village holiday and most missions were suspended. Saying goodbye they each went their separate ways, Naruto saying he had one last gift to get, Sakura's, before he went home.

Iruka wandered among the stalls and shops of Konoha. Although it was only two days until Christmas, Iruka liked to take his time and not get stressed about buying his gifts. He liked to think that the right gift for the right person would jump out at him when he saw it. Most of the time this worked quite well though of course he had had his fair share of panicked trawling until he found something suitable. Finding a good gift for Naruto was the challenge this year; he couldn't think of what to get the blond haired boy that he hadn't already got. Wandering past one stall he heard two fellow shopper exclaiming to each other.

"Ramen flavoured? Who would want those? Must be one of these Christmas experiments to see how they sell."

Iruka's ears pricked. _Ramen? What tastes like ramen? _Gently nudging his way through the line of people in front of the market stall he saw it was a stall selling ninja equipment. Blank scrolls, pouches, bandages and…food pills. Displayed in various small bowls were different flavoured food pills, those used for boosting energy and chakra levels of any ninja who took one. And there in a small brass dish with a sign nest to them declaring them new stock, were ramen flavoured ones. _Bingo!_ thought the pony-tailed nin and bought several in a metal container as an ideal gift for Naruto.

Over the next couple of hours Iruka managed to buy presents for all of his friends – work colleagues, old class mates and pupils he had kept in touch with. Iruka remembered that once he would have bought a gift for Mizuki, but now he…no, Christmas was not the time to dwell on these things; his current friends were the ones who deserved his thoughts and affections now. Congratulating himself on a shopping trip well done, Iruka turned in the direction of home and made his way once again through the busy main streets. Suddenly, walking past yet another busy stall something caught his eye. There, hanging up from the canvas ceiling of the stall was the softest looking, deep blue scarf Iruka had ever seen. It was shot through with silver thread that stuck out in wisps from the main body of the fabric and it made Iruka want to bury his face in it to feel it's softness and warmth. The stall holder, a little old and steely-grey-haired woman with her hair in a braid down her back and her face a map of wrinkles, made her way over to where Iruka was standing admiring the scarf.

"Are you thinking of buying that young man?" the old lady asked politely. "I have to admit that it is one of the best I have made…and one of my favourites."

"You made this?" Iruka asked with a hint of awe in his voice, "It's lovely! It would be just perfect for…" Iruka stopped and considered what he was about to say. _Kakashi_. The deep blue. The silver thread shot out at unruly angles. It was perfect! "For a friend of mine."

_A friend of mine_. Iruka had never bought a present for Kakashi before. Was he a close enough friend to warrant gift buying. Then he remembered the conversation he had had that morning. And how irate he had been that Kakashi had not wrapped up warm. And the scarf _was_ perfect for him.

"I had originally made this for my son" the old lady explained, a sad look in her eye. "But he said he didn't need it, that I should sell it and make a little money from it. I don't think he really understood why I wanted to give it to him." The old lady sighed. Then she brightened a little. "Ah well, that's sons for you. I would be happy to sell it to someone who appreciates it as you seem to," she said with a chuckle and a glance at Iruka's gleaming eyes and flushed face.

Iruka's made up his mind. "Thank you" he said. "I'll take it." He paid for the scarf and the old lady wrapped it in plain blue paper. She was about to add a bow when Iruka stopped her.

"That's fine as it is," he said. He didn't feel right about giving Kakashi anything with bows on it. The old lady nodded as if she understood and handed Iruka the completed parcel with a smile and an encouraging "good luck."

Iruka wondered if he was so easy to read.

The next morning Iruka woke to the dilemma he had fallen asleep pondering over. How was he going to give Kakashi his present?

Heaving himself out of bed, Iruka made his way downstairs in the jogging bottoms he slept in and started helping himself to the rice that had been cooked in the rice cooker on a timer in the night. Sitting at his kitchen table he thought it over, a frown playing over his face. Having never given Kakashi a present before he didn't know how it would be received and that bothered him. If Kakashi hadn't gotten him anything then he wouldn't want him to feel bad about it. He didn't mind if the present wasn't reciprocated; that was not what Christmas was about in Iruka's mind. He wanted to give Kakashi this present because…why? And that was another thing. Why _did_ he want to give Kakashi a present? Why now? Because they had got to know each other better? Because they spent some time together? Because they both cared about Naruto? Iruka thought over the reasons he bought his other friends gifts. _Because I care about them_ he thought. _And I want to let them know that. _So when did he start caring about Kakashi?

Pushing away his rice bowl Iruka rose from the table and resolved not to dwell on this too much. A gift was a gift and all that mattered right now was getting it to its recipient. Iruka looked at the clock on the wall. 8.30am. Right now Kakashi was probably still in bed and sleeping as he had watch tower duty that night. He would probably be up in the afternoon. Iruka drew a sharp breath. This afternoon then – Christmas eve. Iruka knew where Kakashi lived, not too far from his own bachelor quarters, as he had access to personal files of most of Konoha's ninja. _Three o'clock. That should be fine._ Iruka then got up, stretched, and made his way to the shower, pulling out his sleep-dishevelled pony-tail as he went.

Three o'clock saw Iruka, blue-paper-wrapped gift in hand, standing at Kakashi's door. Taking a deep breath Iruka pressed the door bell. He waited for a response and tried to relax. _This is stupid _he thought, _I'm a ninja, trained for battle and here I am nervous about giving a friend a Christmas present! _ Just then the door opened and said friend was standing in the doorway, looking sleepy and ruffled. His hair stuck out at all angles and he eyes were opened only half-heartedly. Not much change there then thought Iruka with an internal grin. He looked down. Then quickly back up. Kakashi was wearing nothing but loose trousers. Iruka blushed. Obviously the man had only just got up.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei," Iruka blurted quickly and apologetically, "I didn't mean to disturb you! I thought you may be up by now as you had watch tonight, not that I mean that you _should_ be up but I just thought…." Iruka stopped as Kakashi rubbed at his eyes like a small child just roused from sleep.

"Hnn? Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said peering at him blearily. "Oh, don't worry, there's only five minutes until my alarm goes off." Kakashi waved his hand in a vague, soothing way. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"We…ell," Iruka stammered, "Actually I just wanted to give you this." Iruka thrust the parcel he was holding into Kakashi's hands and took a step back.

"For me?" Kakashi asked looking slightly more awake, his eyes widening slightly.

Iruka nodded. "It's just something…I wanted to say…Merry Christmas," he said in a rush. "Anyway must be off and I'm sorry again for disturbing you Kakashi-sensei. Have a good evening!" And with that Iruka turned and leaped away from the door and dashed to his own house in the nonchalant yet speedy way that ninja always seemed to be able to travel in. Kakashi was left in his own doorway looking thoughtfully down at his gift then away into the street.

"Iruka-sensei," he murmured.

Iruka was restless. It was half past ten at night but he wasn't a bit tired. It was too late to call anyone and Naruto was away enjoying his party. He was alone, he realised, alone on Christmas eve. Naruto would be over the next afternoon but until then he had no one to share these long lonely hours with. He never did. He had no family and the friends he had were eager to spend time with their families in the holidays.

Having made himself a cup of tea he sat on his couch and nursed it between chilly hands. It had grown really cold recently and some were predicting snow. Staring blankly at the wall Iruka realised he was slipping slowly into a depressed state of mind. Iruka shook himself.

"I refuse to spend Christmas eve sitting here and feeling miserable" he said out loud. He got up, poured the remains of the tea in a flask, pulled on his boots and chuunin vest, wrapped his red and green scarf around his neck and headed out the door. A walk would do him good he thought.

Locking his door behind him and putting the key in his pocket Iruka then set out into the night. He didn't really have much of a plan for where he was going. His one thought was to forget about how alone he was and enjoy the cold of the night. His plan did not work as well as he hoped. He walked along streets lined with houses and through some unshuttered windows could see families enjoying each others company, playing festive games or having a late supper after having come back from visiting relatives. All wore smiles and looks of contentment and all looked at their companions with fondness and warmth. Iruka smiled sadly. He loved seeing these small glimpses of other people's happy lives but it did draw attention to the fact that that happiness was lacking in his own. Deciding to walk further from residential areas he moved on, turning his attention more to the beautiful star-sprinkled night sky and all but ignoring his surroundings. It wasn't until he was almost at its foot did he realise he had found his way to the main gates of the village. The gates were flanked by two lookout posts high above on top of the walls. As he did not wish to leave the village at this time of night Iruka turned his back and started to walk away.

"Iruka-sensei," a soft voice called out. A familiar soft voice. Iruka stiffened his shoulders and turned. _Damn, this would have to be where Kakashi was on watch. Or did I already know that?_ Iruka shrugged. _Ah well, too late now._

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka called back looking up and seeing nothing but a small light far above. "I did not mean to disturb your watch. I was just out for a walk and wandered here without really paying attention and I…" Iruka realised he was rambling.

"Come up," invited the disembodied voice. "I see you have a hot drink with you, it would be much appreciated."

Iruka hesitated then nodded, calling out in the affirmative in case Kakashi couldn't see him in the dark.

It took Iruka a little time to climb to the top of the wall. On top was a square open space and in the middle of that was a crude shelter consisting of four posts with a roof on top. Not exactly luxurious but it did provide some shelter. Kakashi stood by the wall which faced into the village looking out over his home. As Iruka appeared behind him at the top of the stairs he turned and smiled. At least, Iruka guessed that he smiled from his upturned eyes and the cast of his mask which he had started to learn how to interpret. Kakashi then turned back out to look over the village. Iruka joined him, placing the flask on the floor beside him then standing beside the silver-haired jounin and leaning his elbows on the top of the wall. Below them the lights of the village twinkled in the night as if reflecting the starlight above.

"It's beautiful," Iruka murmured, gazing around him.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "But I'm guessing that you are not out on this cold night to admire the lights," Kakashi then said.

Iruka looked a little sheepish. "No," he consented "I just felt a little lonely at home as Naruto is out and I didn't want to just sit at home feeling sorry for myself so…"

"So you felt like doing something to keep your mind off it," Kakashi said gently, more statement than question.

Iruka turned his head and looked at him. Kakashi remained looking ahead over the village but Iruka could see his own sadness and loneliness reflected in the one visible eye Kakashi allowed the world. Then it struck him. Why wouldn't Kakashi volunteer for night watch duty on Christmas eve? He had nothing better to do and it took his mind off the fact that he too was alone. Iruka wondered how he had never realised this before. But he thought again of the times when he would catch Kakashi looking at him with an unreadable expression when he was out with Team 7 and Iruka was laughing and joking with Naruto. Iruka was so lucky in having Naruto to care about and to have him care in return and he had his work mates and friends…Kakashi had no one. He was more alone than Iruka had realised. This realisation came to Iruka in an instant and in that instant he felt he understood Kakashi better than anyone else had in a very, very long time. And his kind heart went out to his fellow shinobi.

Then he noticed. Tucked down beneath Kakashi's jounin jacket collar, almost invisible in the night but betrayed by a small glint of silver in the lamplight, Iruka noticed the scarf. His gift. Iruka felt a warm feeling spread through him as he realised his gift was appreciated and then beamed as he fully understood what his mother meant when he was small, and what the old lady stall-owner had meant the previous day. His mother gave him a scarf because he cared about what happened to him and the old lady had made a scarf for her son for the same reason. Iruka had given Kakashi this scarf…because he cared. He cared very much. Then he noticed Kakashi regarding him with a single eye.

"You didn't give me a chance to say thank you" he admonished with a smile in his voice and Iruka looked away slightly embarrassed. "Or for me to give you this," Kakashi added and handed Iruka a small unadorned parcel wrapped in plain dark green paper. Iruka reached out and took it slowly, hesitantly.

"For me?" he said hoarsely. Kakashi nodded.

"Of course."

Looking down from Kakashi's face to the parcel in his hands, Iruka began to remove the paper to reveal a chunky leather and wood picture frame with a picture of Team 7 in it. All of them, Sakura, Kakashi and even Sasuke were smiling, with Naruto in the middle giving the cheekiest grin in his repertoire accompanied by a thumbs up. Iruka felt his chest clench.

"Thank you," he whispered, "It's wonderful."

Kakashi reached up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous gesture that Iruka would not have believed him capable of, but then he hadn't thought him capable of this kind of sentiment before tonight either.

"I thought you'd like it," said Kakashi, "And I thought Naruto in particular was looking his best…Merry Christmas."

Iruka looked up into Kakashi's face and yet another realisation hit him with such force that it almost took his breath away. _Kakashi cares too_, he thought, _He cares about me._ But what did that mean? Why were they both here together like this exchanging gifts on Christmas eve on top of the village walls while their home slept at their feet. His brain demanded answers which were not in Iruka's power to give. Then Kakashi provided his answer. Reaching up Kakashi hooked his fingers into the rim of his mask bringing it down to his neck and Iruka got a fleeting glimpse of pale, smooth skin and chiselled features before Kakashi's lips were on his in a soft, swift, sweet kiss. It lasted but a moment but to Iruka it seemed as if the world slowed down, the passage of time brought to a crawl to allow him to fully understand the emotions that lay behind that kiss. And then the moment was gone and Kakashi stood before him with his hand still at the mask at his throat as if he couldn't decide whether to replace it or not. Before he could make that decision Iruka's hand was upon his in a light yet firm grip. Both ninja stood frozen, locked in the gaze of the other. Wordlessly, Iruka studied the man before him, silver hair shining with highlights of gold from the light of the lamp, lips slightly parted, steamy gusts marking each quick and shallow breath. Iruka's own heart was racing as he realised that the kiss held not only answers but one question. A question Iruka had to answer and one which he now knew the answer to. Reaching up Iruka raised his other hand to the side of Kakashi's face drawing his thumb over his cheek in a slow caress then he leaned forward and gave his answer. A silent _Yes_. Soft lips met soft lips, warm hand met warm hand and kind heart met bold heart as the two shinobi felt their loneliness melt away and their worlds come together in a future that included both of them.

While around them the snow fell softly on a sleeping Konoha.


End file.
